Nightmare Grace
Nightmare Grace is a written/RP Blog featuring Nightmare Moon possessing a mare named Angel Grace A New Nightmare According to the blogs canon, when the Elements of Harmony defeated Nightmare Moon, she was merely cast off of Luna, continuing to exist as a severely weakened spirit. The spirit gathered strength for a few years before seeking out a host with the same feelings of lonliness and jealousy that created her. She found them in Angel Grace, a reclusive and withdrawn Alicorn with low selfconfidence. Preying on Angels fear, lonliness, and desires, Nightmare conviced Angel to allow the spirit into her body. The moment that occured, Nightmare Moon took dominance, overwhelming Angel and absorbing what was left of her into herself. It is unknown how much of Angel Grace, if anything, survived this process, but the new Nightmare Grace seems more calculating than the original Nightmare Moon, more willing to talk rather than attack directly. The New Lunar Empire For the first few days after Nightmares rebirth, she retreated to Everfree Forest to recover and get used to her new body. Followers soon flocked to her, and a small city began to build around the ruins of the castle. Once Nightmare was fully recovered, she cast a spell over the surrounding area, casting it into perpetual night and proclaiming herself ruler of the New Lunar Empire. Reports indicate the castle is being rebuilt, and the town growing rapidly, but recently, the forest around the Empire began to bend, making it extremely difficult for anypony to enter the Empire uninvited. Nightmare also boasts of increased defenses, including something she calls "Lunar Towers." In addition, Nightmare Grace had gathered a small army, and is in the process of rebuilding the Shadowbolts. Her stated goal is to form alliances with various kingdoms, as well as the Changeling Hives, but considering her eventual goal of eternal night, one has to wonder what her longterm plan is. Personality and Relationships Nightmare Grace is more open than Nightmare Moon, and has shown herself to quite a few ponies, giving a glimpse into her mind. She's short and impatient with those who come to her claiming to want to save her or that the Elements will stop her, dubbing them tyrants who impose their will on others. She also has a dim view on ponies and creatures from other realities, suspecting them of corrupting her kingdom. The one exception to this seems to be other variations of Nightmare Moon as well as Twilight Sparkle, who she will seek out at any oppertunity. She's quite close to her Shadowbolts, considering them somewhere between akin to Celestias personal guard and trusted confidants. She's gone out of her way to speak with Scootaloo , interested by such a young filly joining the Shadowbolts so readily. If she has a task of great import to be done that she can not attend to herself, she will likely hand it to the Shadowbolts. As mentioned above, she's reached out to various Changeling Hives, offering them a place in a kingdom of equal rights, and enough love to feed their hives. The Queens are some of the few creatures Grace will speak frankly to, as she treats most other conversations as a bit of a game. Recently, Nightmare has been sighted speaking to a large, black stallion, though nopony has gotten close enough to learn the nature of their conversations. She welcomes anypony in the Empire, as long as they are willing to work and swear their undying loyalty to her. Very rarely will she concern herself with watching over the average citizen, though rumors say anyone serving her directly is enchanted to prevent them from betraying her. Category:Role-play Category:OC Category:Ask blog